The End
by Rakanadyo
Summary: (AU) Evil is attracted to the darkness in our hearts. But when one person gives in to this darkness, it is often others who must pay the price. Based on a popular fan theory.


_I should have seen it..._

 _I should've known there was something terribly wrong from the start._

 _If I had, maybe this wouldn't have happened..._

 _Maybe they'd all still be alive..._

 _Maybe Azeroth could've fought back..._

It all started so long ago. Even to one as old as I, it felt like an eternity. An explosion. So much death... And then so much rage. I barely stopped a similar fate from happening again at her hands.

But the rage didn't go away. It only grew. I should've guessed it was HIS doing...

And then that elf had to go and mess with that bell. The human prince got injured. The rage grew. The "Purging of Dalaran", I remember the mortals calling it. So many innocent deaths...

That's how it all started.

As time passed, I tried so badly, so desperately, to help her. To get her to cling to what was left of herself. But then she left...

They wanted to let them back into the city. She was so angry, she would NOT allow it. And she just... left. I tried to find her. I even used the Iris. But she was just... gone. Nowhere on Azeroth. Nowhere on Outland, or Draenor, or anywhere else my gaze could reach. If I still had my power, I could've sensed before it was too late...

But too late it was. Eventually, she DID come back. In the Citadel, right where she was standing when she left.

I wasn't there. I was out flying over the Isles. But I could sense her arrival, and turned to fly back to the city immediately.

I was so happy. It was a high I could never explain to you in words. Only one other had ever made me feel this way. I still miss her dearly.

But... It was not meant to last.

I felt the life forces in the Citadel suddenly weaken. Modera, she was the oldest and wisest of the mortal members. She was probably the one who discovered the truth first. Unfortunately, that made her the first of the Six to fall. Karlain and Anserem fell mere seconds later.

Suddenly, I could feel Khadgar's voice in my mind. His voice was broken, his will lost. His connection was weak, and I could sense he was being strained by a great force in battle.

 _"KAL- IMMEDIATE DANGER IN DALAR- JAIN- THE NEW A-"_

 _"AAAAAAHHHHH"_

His life was cut out as well. What the fel was happening!?

I flew as fast as I could. I could nearly see the city now. But I wasn't focused on that. After Khadgar's life faded away, it became so painful. Life forces dying out from everyone on the island. I could feel Akazamzarak fire a spell that was rebounded and killed him and his entire audience. I could feel Kuraud's rage when Aerith Primrose was impaled, only for him to be crushed under her cart.

This power, the ability to connect to others, I always felt it to be a blessing. But only now did I see it as a curse.

I could finally see the island. Hope, I thought. Maybe there was something I could do...

But then an explosion. All too familiar. A massive burst of arcane energy.

I could see the island tilt, and begin to fall. Flames burst all over as its descent began. Those who still lived began to fall.

I managed to get there in time to catch one. A wizard with a fishing pole.

 _"What is happening!? Did you see anything!?"_ I shouted at the man, far more forcibly than I had intended.

 _"Th-th-th-the lady... S-so much death... S-so much violence..."_ his old voice shuddered.

Whatever he had seen, it had broken his mind. I had hoped he could recover one day, but such hope is gone now.

I tried to save more as the island fell, but I could not. Again, I cursed the Earthwarder. Were it not for him, I would have the power to stop all of this.

I strained with all of my might to try and reactivate at least SOME of the island's magic, which permitted it to float. But a far greater force worked against me. I could see what was going on now.

The island wasn't merely falling, it was being moved.

Over the dark green landmass known as the Broken Shore, it landed. So many mortal deaths at once. I felt so many of my dearest friends die so suddenly. The Deathlord, the Huntsmaster, the Highlord... Some of the greatest Azeroth had ever seen, who had fought back such great and powerful evil... and they were just... gone...

I watched as the demons infesting the land swarmed the landing site. It was so organized and fast. It was as if they KNEW it was going to happen.

Being such a coward as I was, I fled. What could I go? I had to warn someone. Anyone! I could feel something in my eyes as I flew. Tears… I hadn't felt these in so long.

I went back to the main island, where I had just been. Surely Senegos could help? Or Odyn, he certainly could!

But they thought of that. Damn them all.

The sky was suddenly full of their ships. An army the size of which was extreme even to me marched the lands. Even the invasion months before was nothing compared to this. I flew down with all my speed, landing in one of the last homes of my kind. Azurewing Repose, it was called.

The land was burning with green flame. Corpses littered the entire area. Dragonkin, demon, mortal... In the center, a large blue dragon stood. He was injured greatly, but was focused on what he held in his hand.

 _"My starlight... If only I had my full power, I could've saved you... All of you..."_

He looked up at me. His eyes were those of a being with nothing left in this world. He did not fight death as it claimed him, and he fell over. Out of his hand fell the body of what appeared to be a blue-haired elf woman.

I stood in shock, not believing what I had just seen... If I had been here, could I have saved them?

Movement took me by surprise. It was in a cave, to the back of the area.

Flying over, I saw what appeared to be the body of... a withered nightborne? He had been impaled by a felguard's spear, but not before cutting out its throat. Behind him, shaking, was a being that shocked me. A blue whelping! Emmigosa, I knew her name to be! Had this withered... protected it?

She cannot speak to me yet, but she recognizes me, and flies to my side. She flies to the wizard on my back, though he does not take notice.

 _"Stay hidden here, little one. I will find what caused all of this... carnage..."_

I also take the wizard from my back, and lay him in the ley pool.

 _"Watch over him, and hopefully you can help each other..."_

Emmigosa game me a small nod. I turned and left the cave, and took to the skies again. I went over Val'sharah. I saw the World Tree burning to a husk. Satyrs marched throughout the forest. Even with Xavius dead, they still obeyed the call of the Legion. I could not find any sign of Malfurion or Cenarius, dead or alive. I could only pray to any forces that could hear that they weren't here when this happened.

I went southeast to Suramar. I saw hope, for there was little demon activity! I flew in, rushing to the city where the new Grand Magistrix Thalyssra would be. Surely she could help!

But as I flew, I could feel myself slowing. There was a magical influence here, but I knew not what... Until I saw the Nighthold.

It had been destroyed, but the pieces were unmoving. It was as if all time was... stopped. And then I realized.

Thalyssra must've still had some form of access to the Nighthold, which she had said she would destroy. It would seem she knew some of the old Magistrix's tricks. However, I had never seen a time spell of this scale. It must've been truly desperate to do this...

Building the strength to counterspell myself, I left. I needn't fly to Highmountain for aid. The infernal-filled crater where Thunder Totem once stood told me what I would find.

So to Stormheim, then. Perhaps I could find sanctuary in the Halls of Valor until we discovered what had happened.

Flying over the hilly lands, I saw only what I expected to see. Demons, fire, and death. The local vrykul and storm drakes were fighting valiantly, and I used my magic to aid where I could, but unfortunately I needed to continue on my way.

I could see the entrance to the Halls now. Surely Odyn would be able to he-

A green pillar erupted there. The tall building still stood, but was scarred by the blast. I hurried as fast as I could.

There appeared to be no life surrounding the entryway. I flew in hastily, and came to the Halls themselves...

By the Titans, even this place was doomed. Fel fire rained from the skies. The Valarjar, warriors of Odyn, were dead. Hymdall lie dead, horn still in his mouth. He had fulfilled his duty and warned them of the end of the world, but died doing so.

I flew over the bridge, straight to where Odyn would sit. Flashes of yellow and green flared. It would seem a great battle was happening.

Demons and Valarjar warriors were locked in battle. Odyn and Eyir stood to the back, fighting off the larger monsters bearing down on them. Two dragons flew through the sky, a storm drake and… a black dragon!? What the fel?

Seeing me, the storm drake broke from the fight. He came to me. He was wounded, but not too drastically.

" _Y-you are the blue Aspect?"_

" _Yes, I am Kalecgos. Who are you? What is going on?"_

" _I am called Vethir. Servant of Odyn, and… one of the last of my kind… We did not expect so many demons at once. My mother and siblings fell quickly. Even Nithogg, a traitor and the strongest of our species, was hastily dispatched."_

I listened to Vethir as he talked, but my eyes remained glued to the battle. Unlike the rest of the Broken Isles, hope still existed. The Valarjar now outnumbered the demons, and Odyn soon let out a burst of blinding light that burned the rest away. It seemed sanctuary was still a possibility.

" _Well met, Kalecgos!"_

Odyn called out to me. He, being a watcher made by the Titans, was likely the most powerful force on the island. He didn't seem injured, but he showed some signs of tiring.

 _"Odyn, do you know what is happening? So many have died... I fear this may be the last safe place on the Broken Shore..."_

He suddenly looked... solemn. Dark. This was not like him, even in the midst of battle.

 _"This may be one of the last few safe places in all of Azeroth, friend... All of the homes of the watchers have been targeted. Ulduar and Uldum have fell. And had it not been for Vethir and his friend Ebyssian, these halls too would've fallen."_

 _"I came here as soon as it began..."_ the black dragon began to speak. _"I could not save Highmountain... I had swore to protect Huln's family for life, and I was unable to stop the assault on Thunder Totem. I had to retreat here, to the one place that could hold out under this invasion."_

 _"I'm sorry to hear that... But we must take action! If we band together, we can sto-"_

I was interrupted suddenly. I heard the sound a weapon making impact, hitting bone. I turned and saw Vethir, who yelled as an axe cut through his flesh. It had been thrown, and unfortunately found it's mark as the drake fell and died.

 _"AHAHAHAHAH! PUNY DRAGON!"_

I turned to see the voice. It was a massive eredar, with an even larger army of demons behind him than had attacked the Halls just moments ago.

Myself and Ebyssian backed away as the beast moved forward, claiming his weapon from Vethir. However, I recognized it...

 _"How did you get your hands on the Maw!?"_ I yelled. I knew the weapon as the Maw of the Damned, which had been in the possession of the Deathlord, leader of the Ebon Blade.

 _"THE MASTER GIFTED IT TO ME AFTER THE MORTALS FELL! IT AND ALL OF THE SOULS IT HAS DEVOURED SERVE THE LEGION ONCE MORE! INCLUDING YOUR DRAGON FRIEND!"_

 _"And that is not weapon back in our service!"_

From behind the eredar, a dreadlord appeared. I recognized him as Varimathras, the vile creature who once acted as Sylvanas' bodyguard. In his hands was a glowing scythe, eminating a foul aura that made me sick to my stomach.

 _"Yes... Uthalesh is happy to be in our grasp once more, away from those treasonous warlocks. And it hungers for the life of all things on this pathetic world!"_

The demons cheered at his boast. Ebyssian roared with rage.

 _"You monsters will pay for his death, and for all the death caused on this day!"_

He charged at the eredar, flames shooting from his mouth. I tried to reach him, to make him stop before he did something reckless.

But he was stopped before I could get there. Impaled on the spear of a pit lord who leaped forward in front of the army's leader.

 _"Pathetic fool..."_ the creature rumbled. Lifting the dragon up on the spear with great strength, he slammed him down onto the ground. A crack told me that his spine had been broken by the impact. If he had not died yet, it would only be mere seconds.

 _"Once the master is finished at the Tomb, this world will be ours! And then I shall return to the Outland, and it will belong to Magtheridon once more!"_

The Tomb... Of course! It had been the epicenter of the invasion, I should have known that it would be no different now.

Odyn looked to me. Judging by his face, he had come to the same realization.

 _"Go, young Aspect! Do what you must! Myself and Eyir will hold these fiends!"_

As he said that, he opened a portal to the entrance of the Halls behind him. Eyir shouted a war cry and her val'kyr flew into battle. Odyn ran in soon after.

 _"FOOLS! YOU FACE JARAXXUS, EREDAR LORD OF THE BURNING LEGION!"_

The demons, too, charged into battle.

I wanted to stay, to fight back these fiends and avenge my fellow dragons, but I knew I had to go to the Tomb. I flew through the portal.

Looking out at the distance, I saw a pillar of fel energy rising from the Tomb. I knew that I had to get there soon.

Another shock... Eyir has fallen...

I'm flying at a speed I have never flown before. True desperation can be a great motiva-

I thought I was mistaken for a moment, but I was not. I just felt the death of Odyn. I mourn for him, but I know that a warrior's death in battle is what he would've wanted.

Seeing the Tomb coming up, I slow and begin to circle it. On the roof, at the highest point, I can see where the fel energy is coming from, so I go to it...

No, it can't be...

I try to deny it as best I can, but I can't. I knew from the very moment it started what was happening.

I fly down and land on the roof, but not as Kalecgos. I land as Kalec, the half-elf archmage. And I approach the entity standing before me.

 _"Jaina?"_

From behind, I know it to be her. The same beautiful figure, the same flowing hair... But as she turns around, I do not see Jaina anymore.

What stands before me resembles my love greatly. But this thing had eyes glowing a foul shade of green. Her skin is sickly pale, and bears marks of demonic magic. In her hand, she holds a large staff with a burning orb in the center, that holds power rivaling even I. The Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras. Another weapon of the Legion that had been stolen by the Netherlord, only to be stolen back.

 _"Jaina... Yes, I remember. That is the name of this vessel, isn't it?"_

From her mouth, two voices come out. One sounds just like my beloved, one of the two most beautiful voices I have ever heard. But the other, the one drowning hers out, is dark, perverted tone, more vile and dark than any demon's voice.

 _"What have you done to her!? Why are you doing this!?"_

The thing I loathe to call Jaina Proudmoore paused for a moment, before erupting into a loud, sinister laugh.

 _"Her anger, her hatred... She had such darkness inside of her. I tried from a distance to manipulate her, but her humanity barred my path... I waited many years for a chance, and then I took it. As she left that Citadel in rage, she paid poor attention to her spellcasting, and I took her. Breaking the mind of a grown woman is much harder than taking the body of an infant, but it was only a matter of time. Now her power is mine, just as Medivh's was before."_

 _"Medivh? What do you know of... No... You can't be..."_

 _"Finally figured it out, have we, blue one?"_ it laughed again. _"Yes, I see you too are in a lesser, mortal state. Show me your true form, and I shall confirm my identity to you."_

I probably should not have, but I was not thinking straight. I took my true form, towering over her. I fired a blast of arcane breath into the air as a show of power. All the creature did was laugh once more.

 _"Yes, as I thought. One of Norgannon's pet lizards. Very well. As I always do, I shall fulfill my end of the bargain."_

It raised Jaina's arms, and let out a loud howl. The glowing eyes and marks on her skin blazed brighter as a blast of fel energy erupted from her body, heading upwards. It towered over me, becoming a pillar of green flame, and then taking on another shape. It's flaming head grew horns, and it's back sprouted wings. It reached out it's arms, grabbing a large sword as it apepared, and raising it above it's head.

 _"I AM SARGERAS, THE LAST AND GREATEST OF THE PANTHEON, AND RULER OF THE BURNING LEGION!"_

After this shout, which had been powerful enough to even move me back, the visage dissipated, leaving me only the sight of my beloved once again. My heart broke. Not only had my Jaina fallen to the powers of rage and despair, but she was taken by the greatest enemy of Azeroth? How could this be? Why her?

 _"To be honest with you, this was only my back-up plan, should that sniveling orc's plan with the Stormrage boy failed. But my, oh my, has it worked splendidly! See for yourself!"_

Jaina raised the Scepter, and image portals tore open all around the area. They showed so many horrifying things. One showed Orgrimmar, with many of the Legion's largest demons marching through. Saurfang's body was trapped within an infernal's chest, burning him. But a yell confirmed to me that he had yet to die from the pain.

One showed Ironforge. Felbats were lifting dwarves and gnomes alike, dropping them into the Great Forge. Muradin and Falstad lie dead in the throne room. An injured Moira held her young son in her arms, shaking as a felguard approached. I dared not watch or listen to that vision any longer.

I saw the Exodar. It was flying through the air, attempting to leave Azeroth. A rain of infernals was coming down on it, and it valiantly dodged them, but it could not dodge the large blue abyssal that crashed through the ship and took the engine with it.

I could feel every death as it happened. It was overwhelming. I had not glanced at even half of the images Sargeras opened before I collapsed. It began to laugh once more. How could things have gone so wrong?

As I looked back up, I saw something else. A horrid thing I had seen once before, and had prayed to the Light, Elune, Earth Mother, and every other force I could think of I'd never see again.

An eredar stood next to Jaina's form now. He towered over her. But while many eredar resembled draenei to an extent, this one was different. He had black horns upon his head, and great wings behind him. He wore a large necklace enchanted with fel magic.

This was the demon who stole my first beloved.

Kil'jaeden...

 _"The preparations for the ritual are complete, Master. All that is needed now is the Sce-What is this? You are the dragon from the Sunwell!"_

He lunged at me, striking me in the side. I howled in pain and swiped at him with my tail, knocking him back.

He yelled and prepared to leap at me again, but he stopped in mid-air. It was as if he were paralyzed completely.

 _"Master... Let me kill this fool..."_

 _"Not now, Kil'jaeden. The ritual is of upmost importance. Besides, I would prefer that he live to see this..."_

Growling in defeat, he was released. I tried to move, but I found myself trapped now. The paralysis spell must've hit me as well.

I watched as Kil'jaeden and Jai-no, not anymore... Kil'jaeden and the Avatar of Sargeras walked away from me, towards a ritual circle. Kil'jaeden waved his hands in the air, and teleportation spells began. Cages full of living prisoners arrived, circling the edge of the roof. Most of them were the demon hunters of Vengeance Point, which had been outside the disaster area caused by the fall of Dalaran. Several wardens were caged as well. There had to be hundreds of them.

And then I noticed two cages in the middle. Maiev Shadowsong and Illidan Stormrage. They must've survived the fall, but couldn't break free from the attack afterwards.

Kil'jaeden stood in the center of the circle, and began channeling a spell. One by one, I could feel the deaths of the prisoners. Their souls were ripped from their bodies by Kil'jaeden, and then put into the Scepter, empowering it as the Avatar held it in the air.

I could only watch as this happened. I heard Maiev's cry as her own soul was ripped. But then I heard Illidan.

 _"You fiends! I will not die again so easily!"_

His cage shattered. Although my view was blocked, I could see that Illidan had somehow grown in size. His skin had turned black, and the only features that could be made out were his eyes, tattoos, and glaives, which burned brightly.

He lunged first at Kil'jaeden, catching him by surprised and knocking him down. Then he lunged at the Avatar. But she was ready, and caught him in her fel grasp.

 _"I am sorry, Illidan, but you will find that THIS time... I was prepared..."_

The Avatar then continued the chant where Kil'jaeden left off. However, he pointed his hand not toward Illidan, but to KIL'JAEDEN, who began to howl in pain.

 _"M-MASTER! WHAT ARE YOU-AAAARGH!"_

 _"I have grown tired of your failures, eredar! I require a strong, fel soul to complete the ritual, and if I cannot have Stormrage's, yours shall suffice in his place!"_

Kil'jaeden tried to resist, but his master's power was too much. Slowly, his soul was torn from his body, and placed into the Scepter. There would be no resurrection after this.

I must admit, it was satisfying to see the Deceiver's life ended by deception. But now whatever ritual was being performed was now complete. The Avatar flung Illidan's body backward, straight into me, and we both slid nearly to the edge.

 _"Now, at long last, victory is mine. The forces of Azeroth fall, and the Void shall lose it's final foothold in this universe!"_

A massive burst of fel energy erupted from the Scepter and shot skywards. At first nothing happened, but then I could see it.

In the sky, a large crack began to form. It grew larger, and larger. Soon it encompassed nearly the entirety of the sky. And then it opened.

It was a portal...

Although it was thousands of miles away, it was large enough for me to see through it clearly. The Twisting Nether... The entire area carried with it the trademark fel glow. Several planets were in it... Some were obviously corrupted by the Legion, and some were shattered, destroyed...

 _"The time for Avatars is over. Farewell, Stormrage. Farewell, blue one. After thousands upon thousands of years, this little farce of a war is over, and I have won..."_

As it finished that sentence, Jaina's body erupted into fel flame again. Her body fell over, and the flames died. I could feel that Sargeras had left it, and with him gone, mine and Illidan's paralysis was released.

I turned back to Kalec, and ran to her. Her skin was still pale, and still sported those foul runes, but they no longer had any magic.

 _"Jaina! Jaina, wake up!"_

Slowly, she opened her eyes. They did not glow with that sickly green light any longer. But neither did they glow with that blue that they have since the bombing of Theramore. They were her own eyes again.

 _"K-Kalec? What happened? Where are we?"_

 _"Shhh... none of that matters now, my beloved. We are together again, and that is what is most important."_

We embraced. It was so wonderful... I had feared I'd never be able to do this again.

I could hear Illidan's steps behind me. Jaina must've only now noticed him, as she moved back and looked at me with concern.

 _"Worry not. Illidan stands with us once more."_

She met my eyes and nodded in understanding, and embraced me again. She did notice Illidan tap my shoulder.

I went to look back at him, but then looked upwards. I knew what he was trying to alter me to.

A form was exiting the portal Sargeras had opened. It was coated in flame, had long horns and large wings. As it emerged, it pulled behind it a large sword.

It was him. In his full form and full strength. Sargeras finally made it to Azeroth. He was several times larger than the planet, and looked down at it like he was looking at an anthill.

 _"Kalec, what is it? What are you looking a-"_

I stopped her from turning with a kiss. She was shocked for a moment, but then gave in to it.

 _"...Do not look back, my starlight... Stay with me..."_ I do not know why I chose that name to call her, but it felt right.

All the light coming from the sky turned red, as Sargeras' flames covered anything the sun or moons could offer. Jaina's face began to show fear, but she did not look back.

 _"I'm so sorry for everything, Kalec... For what I almost did to Orgrimmar, for the way I treated you, for being so consumed by hatred... I only wish I could apologize to Go'el and Anduin too..."_

 _"None of it matters, now, my love. Let us just stay here together..."_

I watched Illidan walk around to my front. He reached up and removed his blindfold, looking to the sky with his full vision.

 _"Malfurion... Cenarius... Maiev... Tyrande... Forgive me..."_

We both watched as Sargeras, fully prepared, began to lift his sword. In it's full size, it was large enough to slice through the planet with ease.

 _"...I love you, Jaina..."_

 _"I love you too, Kalec."_

My last sight was of my starlight's eyes. So beautiful, so pure, and loving.

I only wish I could've saved her sooner...


End file.
